


Kinktober 2018

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Sitting, Kinktober, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, rlly just a bunch of poorly written sex lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No summary needed, this sucks.





	Kinktober 2018

Prompt: deep throating | inflation | face-sitting | masks

  
  


Lance shivered, his body exposed to the air around him. His eyes rolled back, his lip working between his teeth. He felt weightless, the only sensations were Shiro’s hands caressing his hips and his tongue working into him. Shiro moaned into him, his tongue lapping around his hole. “So good for me, baby. So good for me.” 

 

Lance whimpered, the praise going straight to his dick, which twitched and leaked. “Mmf. Shi-Shiro i’m gonna… i’m gonna come if you don’t stop. Shiroooo.” His mouth stopped working, the onlys sounds he could make were small whimpers and gasps. His body shook, Shiro now humming into his hole, driving him insane. “Shiro, sh-Ah! You need to… mmmmm… need to stop i’m gonna…. hnnng” Shiro didn’t stop, grinning against Lance’s ass. 

 

“Shirooooo…. daddy… listen to meeee.” His mind had emptied, the words struggling to even be created. Shiro groaned, his baby calling him ‘daddy’ making him want to see his baby come even more. He worked his tongue, going in and out his hole even more, moaning as he went, causing Lance to tip over the edge with a loud moan. 

 

Lance tipped off of Shiro, laying on his side panting. “Thank you daddy.” 

 

Shiro chuckled. “Baby, we’re not done yet. Get on your knees for me.” His face turned wicked, his eyes flashing dangerously.

 

“Yes, daddy.” Lance slid to the floor, his legs shaking. 

 

“No hands. Keep them by your sides, and open your mouth.” Shiro moved to the edge of the bed, his cock hard already and his tongue between his teeth. He grabbed a handful of Lance’s silky hair with his flesh hand and pulled his head back. His baby’s mouth was still open slightly, his eyes kept glancing to Shiro’s cock. “Hey. Eyes on me.” 

 

Lance’s eyes snapped back up to Shiro, his pupils blown beyond normal limits and his face flushed. “Daddy… please I want to…” He pouted, his eyes watering.

 

Shiro chuckled. “You’ve been a good boy, so okay. No teeth.” He knew Lance would never use his teeth, his training being more than enough to keep him from making any mistakes.

 

He guided Lance towards his dick, smirking when Lance’s mouth fell open obediently. “Good boy. You know what to do.” He ran his hands through Lance’s hair as he started, suckling on the head. “You can take more.” 

 

Lance whimpered and moved down more to the base, the familiar fullness in his throat lulling him into a trance. Lance’s throat contracted around the thick cock, drool slipping out around it. He bobbed his head, pushing it further down his throat, closing his eyes. His lashes tickled his cheeks as he slipped into his favorite mindset. His worries slipped away as he fell further into subspace. 

 

Shiro shuddered above him, fucking in and out of his mouth. “Baby, i’m close. Can you help daddy finish up?” 

 

Lance moaned at Shiro calling himself daddy, the vibrations stimulating the man above him even more. He bobbed his head, trying to do the best he could. Three more bobs of his head and Shiro was coming with a groan, holding Lance at the very bottom. “Fuck. Good boy.” He pulled Lance off, who was whimpering with cum dripping down his chin and on his legs. 

 

“Oh. Baby, did you come?” Shiro said teasingly.

 

Lance tried to talk, but his throat was so tired that all that came out was a broken whimper. 

 

“Oh sweet boy. So good.” Shiro picked him up, kissing his forehead and carrying him to the bathroom. 


End file.
